D
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 37. Synopsis Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion confronts Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic. The two sides struggle to battle each other. With the two sides down on their final Pokémon, Cynthia, who senses Garchomp's rage, goes to have it use the ultimate move. Chapter Plot Cyrus faces Cynthia, and remembers she's not only a myth researcher, but Sinnoh's Champion, too. Cynthia finds that convenient, as she doesn't have to hold back her power against people that know her status. Her Spiritomb uses Shock Wave, which electrocutes Honchkrow. Cynthia is aware of Team Galactic's plans, and promises to defeat Cyrus right here and now. Cyrus sends Weavile to intercept Cynthia's Spiritomb, and as the two fight, Cyrus notes both sides have the Pressure ability. He also sees her Spiritomb doesn't have any type weaknesses, and is quite good at defenses. That's why he intends to attack it with strong moves. Spiritomb disappears into its stone, making Cyrus have Cynthia wonder what happened. She sees the stone frozen, and suspects either Blizzard or Ice Beam to have done that. Cynthia throws a berry, but Weavile throws a spike to negate it: it used Embargo to negate the effects of the berry. Cynthia frowns, and switches Weavile with Milotic, who uses Iron Tail at Weavile. Cynthia suspects if Cyrus knows she's the Champion, then she must know where she grew up. Cyrus suspects it is Celestic Town, to which Cynthia confirms, and it is the town that he attacked. She suspects Cyrus, who had taken a look at the ruins, knew the locations of the lake Pokémon, to which he confirms. Cyrus admits he read many scripts, but none of them confirmed where the Pokémon were located, and the cave paintings gave them that hint. It was why he also made the decision where to drop the Galactic Bomb: Lake Valor. He describes the three Lake Pokémon were born from a single entity, and believed that the most powerful of them was willpower. He exclaims he dropped the bomb at Lake Valor to crush that willpower. Weavile pierces Milotic's tail, who screams in pain, for Cyrus knows it is its weak spot. Milotic retaliates by shooting a beam of water, which Cyrus recognizes as Brine. Since Weavile took the Iron Tail hit as well, it faints. Cynthia tells she did have Milotic use Brine to put some salt over its wounds. Cyrus sends Gyarados, to which Cynthia assumed that Cyrus had one more trick up his sleeve. Milotic does its best to combat Gyarados, who dodges these attacks. Cyrus smiles, and a light shines behind him, which hampers Cynthia's sight. In fact, the morning sun rises, so Cyrus has Gyarados come outside. Cynthia barely sees Gyarados using Dragon Dance, followed with Giga Impact. Gyarados pushes Milotic out of the building, so Cynthia calls it back. Cyrus declares when one of it appears, it will not stop its rage, until everything is burnt down, and wonders when this rampage will stop. Cynthia sends Garchomp, who wonders how will she stop Garchomp. She realizes Garchomp actually battled Cyrus a while ago in Celestic Town, and is still angry over the defeat it suffered then. Amidst the battle, Cyrus is reported that the second Red Chain is being crafted. Garchomp strikes Gyarados, who pushes it out of the building. Cynthia senses Garchomp's rage, and believes it to be ready for the ultimate move. Though it hasn't learned the move completely, she bets everything on it: Draco Meteor. The meteors falls down on Gyarados and Cyrus, which damage the building even more. Cyrus, who survived, comments if this is even a Pokémon move, since this is the first time he saw something like this to cause meteors to rain down. Cyrus points out how much energy the universe has, and laughs. He finds it a shame that Garchomp's anger could not fulfill the move's maximal potential. Garchomp descends down, while Cyrus comments that Garchomp is very exhausted from using this move, while his Gyarados is still able to fight. Cyrus calls upon Cynthia for acting irrationally, to reveal a move like that all because of her anger, and believes she's the one that can't control her own emotions. He claims her heart is still incomplete. Thus, he decides to leave, since the second Red Chain has been created and needs to use it to bind space and time. He rides off on Gyarados to Mt. Coronet, asking of Cynthia to meet again. Cynthia is frustrated, and realizes that Cyrus wants to control Dialga and Palkia, so she swears not to let him go to the mountain. Debuts Pokémon *Cynthia's Milotic *Cyrus' Weavile *Cyrus' Gyarados Move *Brine *Embargo *Giga Impact *Draco Meteor Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 37 chapters